Lost in Fragility
by Freedomsblood
Summary: Sydney wakes up again in hospital, not knowing what has happend the past 2 years AGAIN.She only got the passes of her as Julia Thorne and everone she know is missing! What has happened to the Cia, to the Convenant and most of all to Vaughn?


Lost in Fragility

Hi everyone! )

I am totally new to the forum , but I know almost everything about Alias.

I´ve been writing on an Alias-fic about 6 months now and I decided that the time has come to publish it somewhere, I hope thats not a mistake.So I really like writing and if you like to read my fanfics, support me by writing a review. I´d be very happy if some of you like to read my fics

Information: I´m not English so please dont become mad because of my mistakes. I´m really working to enlarge my English, I coevally want to ask if anybody wants to be the beta-reader for this fanfic.

Thanks.

**WARNING:** _Contains SPOILERS_!

Author: Freedomsblood

Titel:Lost in Fragility

Part: Part 1 of ?

Spoiler: Season 3, after laurens death

Plot: Sydney awakes after a terrorist attack in the hospital. Shes frantic because nobody tries to contact her, there are 2 years of her life lost again.All of her passes as Sydney Bristow are lost, so she´s got a new identity: the one of Julia Thorne, a person, she never wanted to be again. Everybody she knows missing , except for one person ..

So what has happened and can Syd deal with it?What about the Convenant, the Cia,Vaughn..?

Main characters(;), Pairings(/): Sydney Bristow/Julian Sark; Marshall

Disclaimer: I dont claim any rights on the Alias story and the characters. I don´t gain money by writing this fanfic.

Lost in Fragility

**Chapter 1 (prologue):**The retake of the waking up-moment

The picture in front of her slowly came out in the wash. While seeing how the white-grey beards dispersed, she sniffed a familiar smell .It was tartish and acidly, comparable with dentist like sanitary products and reminded her of her work as an CIA-agent.

She tried to see, to speak, to move…but she couldnt . Still feeling captivated, the only thing she noticed was the world rotating around her once more and her body being filled up with pure qualm, but before she even came to think of trying to touch her stomach again, camps adjured nausea , which she followed desperately.

"Hang in there!"

Her eyes were burned from dryness and glued, the pupils shrinked to minimal size to escape from the inflexible neon light, but there was no escape and the pain ensued immediately .

Sydney gravitated into the light..

"3 ml Carpothem, then-"

"STOP!"

Her body started twitching acutely and her eyes glinted. One short moment later, she had fitfully pulled out the tube of the respirator and sat up gasping and moaning. Sweat ran down her forehead drop by drop, while her voice passed every pitch and ended up sounding like a smokers cough.The bouncing picture suddenly went black again.

As if somebody had turned off the light.

"….?"

Silence

"Ventricular fibrillation ending up in a heart attack!"

A big back and forth of people started and ended again with silence.

Sydney couldnt handle it anymore, she wanted so desperately to wake up , but she didn't had the ability to.The numbness let her scream, pule, despair…she had lost her last hope.

"..please.."

Her lips moved so cowardly, that one nearly couldn't hear the word.Suddenly something grabbed her arm.

"Boost on 250!"

As the smooth iron plates touched her chest and the doctor pressed both button at the reanimation gadgets contemporaneously, Sydney entered the light.

Sydney poached her eyes, started gasping again and touched her stomach.

"Cerpatenthol 21 mg!"

The pain was unbearable, furthermore she felt like her throat filled up with blood.She fell back to bed powerlessly and turned her head around to look at the person next to her.

He sucked down his mask and smiled.

"Welcome back, Miss Thorne."

Sydney was able to sat up already at the next day. Except for the underweight, Sydney felt corporeally good.She sat alone on her dainty ordered bed in a small quadratic room, that was hold totally white except for the wall on the opposite side of her bed that was populated with blue tiles. The window of the door snached her attention, as people in white blouses and blue suits crossed the field of view without leaving a single noise.Only the beading of the ninny destroyed the perfect stillness.

Sydney looked down at her white pale hands.There wasnt much difference between them and the white blanket.

What has happened..?

Pain flow through her..

Not to remember what the past was about…she knew that gross feeling.

She gasped squinty again.It wasn´t only because of the dryness but because of the wound she attached herself during the operation while puuling the tube out.

Her heart suddenly started beating like crazy, the fear brewed deep inside of her.

She shaked, lay down again and tried to calm down.

To bog in panic wasnt a solution.

It was without much doubt a passing amnesia.With this thought, Sydney turned around and lumbered with her feet slowly at the cold bottom.Her naked thigh looked like bones only, her calves were skinny as limbs and the skin of the hips was tauten.

As she stood up, chill and sickness overwhelmed her.Her legs werent able to carry her.

"NOOOOO!"

She winced and was caught by a women in a white blouse, who nearly threw her back on her bed.

"YOU! LAY DOWN!"

Two widely opened asian eyes starred at her.Sydney coulnt deal with it.

"Please.!"

"Its okay ,May ling!"

A calm voice came from the door that was closed short after that voice became silent.The asian women nodded with a peering look, as if Sydney was about to jump up and run away.As she noticed that this wasnt the case, she left the room.The doctor pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"Well Miss Thorne-"

"Bristow"

He looked at her and wrote note something down on his sheet.

"Well, Miss, Do you know what has happened and what caused your injuries?"

She shook her head and looked contemplatively down at the bottom.

"You've been a victim of a terrorist attack here in Los Angeles. There were hundreds of wounded people."

"Al Quaida?"

She looked serious.

"If you believe them, then no.But I dont think that well ever be able to trust them."

A certain silence was formed, but Sydneys curiosity was quicker.

"Did somebody tried to contact me?"

The eyes of the Indian like looking doctor expanded and he looked at her over the lens away.

"Not yet., no"

Sydney didnt expected this answer.

"Nobody? What about Dixon?Weiss?Vaughn?"

"I feel sorrow"

Unease overwhelmed her.

"Thats not possible…"

She lay her hand on her forehead.

"You suffer from amnesia, dont you?"

Sydney nodded without looking up.

"That´s normal. Moreover you got underweight , but except for that everything-that means your blood results, puls and heart beating –are okay.Youll be recovered in about 2 weeks.

Sydney smiled and the doctor stood up.

"Any questions left?"

Sydneys was about to negate, but then her look fell on the calendar.

"No-"

The Indian turned around confused.

"What´s up?"

"How much time has passed since then?!"

"Neraly two years, Miss Thorne.Its the 18th February 2008."

"And nobody has contacted me..neither my father.."

"Youve had a picture at that time with the name Jack Bristow on it.We searched for him, but our computer says that he isnt living in this state and his mobile phone number doesnt exist."

Im sorry."

Her eyes were filled up with teariness.

She watched him leaving the room and starting to dictate something to the asian women.

"Displace Miss Thorne not later than next week to the preventive detention-section".

I hope Ill get feedback, I dont care if its positive or negative, a question, or an advice, as long as know your opinion and what I can do to make my fanfic better )

Love,

Freedom


End file.
